


*Flirt

by Palendromical



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palendromical/pseuds/Palendromical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce get together in an unconventional way (also this is my first post and I'm terrible at tags and summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Flirt

Tony and Bruce hit it off from the start - they talked and talked and talked for hours. They spent time in the lab, Tony invited Bruce out for coffee, and before long, Tony felt sure he and Bruce were ready to take the next small step forward - Tony flirted with everyone, but Bruce was shy. Tony didn’t want to damage his friendship...he wanted more.

Tony made the decision. Now or never. He reached out. Held Bruce’s hand, and gave him his very best line. Bruce blushed, turned his head shyly, but didn’t pull away. 

Bruce and Tony spent hours reacquainting themselves with each other after that sweet, shy, magical first kiss. What started as back massages and innocent flirting turned into steamy makeout sessions. In the end, their first kiss, and their first night in bed happened the same day. This wasn’t unusual for Tony, but it was definitely a new experience for Bruce. 

They went at it for hours - Bruce and Tony giggled as they disappeared under the blankets to become a writhing mass of limbs. 

“Um...Tony? What are you doing?” Tony started guiltily. Busted. He thought to himself, not even trying to hide the Sims WooHooing on the screen before him. They were under the blanket. There was no way Bruce could know the action que filled with “Woohoos” represented him and Bruce. 

“Um. I’m. Running life simulation variable outcome trials. You know, for Science.” Tony explained.

“Uh huh.” said Bruce. “Is one of your Sims green”? Bruce asked incredulously as a green foot poked out from under the blankets. He leaned in over Tony’s shoulder and grabbed the mouse resting by Tony’s hand. He scrolled the mouse over the bed.

“Tony are you having your you and me sims have a sex marathon? And did you rebuild the Avengers Mansion?”

“Um...well.” Tony cast about for an explanation before Bruce interjected with “and why are we limiting our sex marathon to the bed? If you really expect this relationship to get anywhere, you’ve got to mix it up. You have a hot tub in your suite don’t you?”

“Yes actually” Tony stated, brain finally kicking into gear. “In both of them”.


End file.
